Once
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: He thought he never be surprised again. Who knows? ExT


**Disclaimer** : Cardcaptor Sakura is Clamp's. I did not take any materiil advantage from this. I own nothing.

 **Warning** : OOC. Fluff. Cliche. Ficlet. E x T

 **Note** : The timeline is around Sakura Card Arc and English is not my native language, so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Once**

.

A dark-haired boy opened the classroom to find an expected room that he knew even before he arrived. It's empty. No one comes to the school this early unless they are on chores duty. Like him right now. Today is his turn to do the chores with one of his classmate. Seems like the other one still has not come yet, so he put his bag on his desk before started walking to the blackboard to write today's date and the names to do the chores. Hiiragizawa Eriol and….

After he finished, his azures look at the other name beside his name.

…Tomoyo Daidouji.

Eriol turned around to see the desk in front of his desk, the girl who always sit there still has not come. It makes him wondering about the girl. Why she hasn't come yet? It's been a while since he transferred here and both of them always have the same schedule to do the chores. Usually she comes after one or two minutes after him so they can do their duties together. Even though it's still early in the morning and the other kids still not there yet, he knew it's late from her habits. He took a look to the window and there is no sign nor any aura of her, but he can sense his other classmate in school's gate.

Realizing that he needs the chores to be done before others come and didn't have the time to wait for her, Eriol move his fingers to use his magic and done with the chores before any body step in to the class. At that time, he sense her presence in front of class's door, quickly he approaches the door and opens it.

"Ah!" The amethyst eyes look surprised that her classmate appeared suddenly before her hand reach the door. "Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Daidouji-san," Eriol examines her aura. Definitely, not the usual one. It's not only she is late for the morning's chores. However, in the minute he tried to ask, the girl cut it with a slight bow, "Ohayou gozaimasu." He did the same and listen to her voice a bit more softer when she said, "I'm sorry I'm late for the morning's chores, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It doesn't matter, Daidouji-san," he noticed her face looks apologetic but also paler than her normal skin. "Is something wro—"

The amethysts not focused and she almost fell to the floor if Eriol didn't catch her in his arms. "Daidouji-san? Are you alright?" His concern evidence in his voice as he held her. Eriol concluded that this is the source of all the unusual thing about her today. She is not feeling well.

.

.

"U-um."

As she tries to open her eyes, she feels something heavy on her forehead. When the amethysts finally shown, the first thing that she saw was the close up of sapphires. "Eh?" She didn't understand at first but then, she feels the warm breath in her cheek and realizes at the same time the sapphires make a distance. "I'm sorry, Daidouji-san," he said as he pulls his head away from hers. "I just want to measure if you have fever or not, I didn't meant any harm," he explained with worried face made her smile weakly.

"It's ok, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm the one who need to apologize because I'm not helping you with the morning's chores. I'm sorry…"

He returned the smile as he said, "Don't worry about it, Daidouji-san. You are not feeling well. You should rest in here."

Tomoyo looked around and just realized that she in the school infirmary. "The Doctor still has not come, but I already informed our teacher about you. I'll accompany you for a while since no one here. Are you feeling thirsty?" He stood up from the chair beside the bed to reach the glass of water on the table beside her bed. "Oh, no need to—" She sat up when he offered the water with warm smile, "Here, Daidouji-san."

"That's so kind of you, Hiiragizawa-kun," she took the water and drink it. Actually, she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. As the boy who sits behind her in class, he kindly offer her and it'll be impolite to drop it. To be honest, she doesn't want to be alone in time like this so she said, "Thank you," and smile thankfully.

Eriol smile, "Don't mention it."

"Did the class started already?" She asked when her eyes saw the clock on the wall. Eriol follows her attention and nodding. "It started." He remembered, "Sakura-san and others come before you woke up. She was worried and say that she'll come on the break time," He saw her nodding with weak smile then suggested her to lay down so she will feel better. Tomoyo didn't resist because she feels that she gives her classmate more trouble than it should. As she close her eyes, Eriol is watching her in silent to see the cause of her sick.

As everybody know, Tomoyo always practices in the choir club. Her angelic voice put her on solo contest countless times. Besides the school, she also has so many courses like swimming, painting, arranging flowers, and others. Not to mention, she always beside Sakura whenever she changes the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards and always provides new costumes for her. Although, for this fact, Tomoyo didn't knew that he knew. She has countless activities in one week. It's not a surprise for him that she met her limits.

"Daidouji-san," he smiles, showing his concern, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," her smile still weak, "What is it?"

"Why did you do everything at the same time?" Both of them knew that she has many things other than recording and sewing costumes for Sakura, "Why don't you take your time to do one then the other one or just choose one important to do?" Somehow, he blames himself since he is the one that makes Sakura in trouble with the cards recently which indirectly make Tomoyo stand by for the new costumes between her daily activities as students. "I'm sorry…it's not my place to say this…"

Tomoyo blinked while listening. As far as their relationship, they are only classmates. They calling each other on surname basis. As comparison, Tomoyo has more conversations and spending time with Li than with him. Naturally, she never expects him to lecturing her about her actions. To add, usually she is the one who observes, concerns about others and gives suggestions. So, being in this situation is new for her. She feels warms inside her chest as she understands why he told her this.

"You are so kind, Hiiragizawa-kun," she smiles happily to him. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

It surprised him a bit. He wanted to speak again but she said first, "I don't want to regret, Hiiragizawa-kun. I do the things that _only_ I can do." She closed her eyes. Eriol knew she is referring to Card Mistress's situation. Her best friend may be in danger and she doesn't has any magic to help her like his descendant, so she wants to be near her no matter how dangerous is that. Sewing the clothes while praying those can protect her best friend so that she will come back safely. In another hand, she can't let her mother dissapointed if she didn't follow all the extra courses after school. She is the only child and she loves her mother very much.

"I'm trying my best so I won't regret anything because I can only live once, " she looked at him gently with warm smile.

If it's in normal terms, Tomoyo won't talk her point of view about her choice to do her life. But, today she let her not-so-close classmate knows the things that even Sakura never knew because she can feel his concern about her. The one thing that she didn't expect from him. She owes him. Not knowing that she is not the only one surprised.

Despite his years as The Great Sorcerer and all the wisdom he had from previous life, he thought he'll never be surprised by anything. However, now he got surprised because of a 10 years old girl. With all his powers in hand, he forgot how to feel couldn't do anything about something until the girl remind him. How life becomes so precious if someone put their best in every moment they had and not because how long the lifespan is. In a way, it reminded him why he did all this reincarnate thing so Sakura could fulfill his wish.

Eriol smiled with satisfactory, "I believe you are right."

He stood up again and leaned down towards her face. His palm on her forehead while he used his magic to take her fever and kiss her on the check. Whispering softly to Tomoyo —who are now sleeping because he use his magic—

"Thank you."

* * *

Please review if you don't mind, thanks for reading!


End file.
